


Frontier Innovator

by Imzadi_Deanna



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Trek, Femslash, Genderbend, Playing fast and loose with medical terminology, Rated M for fade to black sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: “ ‘scuse me. You wouldn’t happen to know where the panel for the Bioneural Stabilizer is would ya?” She needed to stop laying down the southern accent. The man didn’t even have to see her name badge if she covered it.Unfortunately for her, by the time she thought of that the man had clearly already read it. And did not seem impressed.“Shouldn’t you know where your own panel is? Dr. McCoy.” The man looked her up and down, like he was looking at a particularly disgusting specimen in his lab.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882945
Kudos: 20





	Frontier Innovator

Lab coat? Check.

Cute underwear? Check.

Bones’ spare convention ID? Check!

Jim finished getting ready in a rush, knowing she only had a limited time between Bones ‘rubbing elbows’ and when she’d be speaking on her panel. If she wanted to pull her away for a quickie, before getting a good seat and watching her fiancée show off how smart she was, she would have to be fast.

She exited the room and made her way to the main lobby. The only possible way her plan could fail is if they stopped her at the door to scan her Identification. 

But she wasn’t the Captain of the fleet's best ship for nothing! 

Walking fast with a determined set to her shoulders she strolled up to the main entrance. She’d timed it so perfectly that several other panels were starting. She would just look like another Doctor, one who just happened to be running a bit late. 

She flashed her Identification card to the security at the door, walking close but quickly, letting them know with her body language that stopping her was more trouble than it was worth.

She’d been practicing, just in case. 

Nobody stopped her as she entered the convention area, walking quickly past the swarm of medical related booths and the workers handing out a variety of useless, brand labelled items. 

So far so good.

She allowed herself to take it all in. Bones wasn’t usually one for these medical conventions. Saying how there were better things to be doing with her time. 

This one was different though. Three long years in deep space, countless hours spent going over case studies and first hand data from the various unfortunate incidents the enterprise found herself in. All that hard work paying off to what Jim wasn’t shy to label one of this century's greatest medical inventions. 

Her inner musings were interrupted “Dr. McCoy? The Dr. McCoy?” The man seemed very excited. 

Jim hesitated. He was talking to her. He expected a response. She didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t put that much thought into what would happen if she was  _ actually stopped _ .

The stranger stood directly in her path, obviously having read her name badge. “Are you the frontier innovator who invented the Bioneural Degeneration Stabilizer?”

_ Frontier innovator? _

She quickly weighed all her options. Noticing that several people had also stopped to look at them. Why did the alien recognise Lenora’s name and invention, but not know what she looked like? 

“Sure am. Howdy do.” Ok. If the man didn’t know she wasn’t actually Bones then he wasn’t going to question her accent. She didn’t have to go to the extreme with the southernisms. 

Thankfully the man did not, in fact, question her. Several others had broken off from their respective groups, walking towards them with an excited look in their eyes.

Shit.

“It’s such an honour to meet you. They said you’d be here but I didn’t expect to actually be able to meet you.” His handshake was as harsh as his voice. She felt like her eyeballs rattled around in her skull with the force of his movements. 

“Well here I am. Always good to meet . . A fellow doctor.” She focused her eyes on his name badge. “Dr. th’Chavar.”

“Thora. Please. I must say, a specifically designed gel that’s injectable straight into the damaged area, that not only helps stabilise any trauma already caused, but actively works to restore as much function as possible.” The man looked like he was either going to start screaming his excitement, or pass out on the floor. “The gel itself was revolutionary but the fact that it works almost like a miracle cure all is just. . . Wow!”

Jim’s brain worked overtime to help decipher the man's passionate ramblings. 

“Yes. Well. I wouldn’t term it a miracle cure. It’s more a stabilising agent than anything else.” She went for humble. Hoping that some modesty would allow her the chance to make excuses to keep moving. 

“Myself and many others would!” He said passionately. “The fact that it actively works to restore damaged tissue to previ-“

“No no that’s not how it works.” Jim knew how quickly false information could spread. “It stabilises any trauma, but halts pain signals. It doesn’t so much fix anything as stop it from becoming a compounding issue.”

“Of course, of course. But-“ Thora was interrupted by another doctor.

“The Bioneural stabiliser? I read about that, doesn’t that cause more brain damage than it fixes.”

“Not at all.” Jim was quick to stop that, too. “It works to. . . . Well essentially put a stop to any further damage happening to the patient who's already been extremely injured.”

“That sounds like a long shot, you know I get that you frontier medics thinks you’re all that an’ a bag of bean but if you ask m-“

“Good thing we’re not asking you.” Jim cut her off. “You wanna hear more about my groundbreaking invention. I suggest you head to the panel. Thora it was lovely meeting you but I must be on my way.”

She shook the man’s hand this time, feeling gleeful when he seemed to be the one shook up this time with the force, and made her strategic exit.

Because if being Captain had taught her anything. It was when to make her strategic exit. However, generally, it was good to have a route planned for said strategic exit. 

As it was she was now left wandering in a random direction she greatly hoped would lead her to a panel. Any panel. Hell she’d take an information booth at this point.

For a bunch of medical geniuses they sure didn’t plan a room out well.

. . .

. . .

She was going to have to ask for help. Fuck.

She changed her direction to the nearest booth. One labelled  _ ‘The advancement of Synth tissue.’ _

“ ‘scuse me. You wouldn’t happen to know where the panel for the Bioneural Stabilizer is would ya?” She needed to stop laying down the southern accent. The man didn’t even have to see her name badge if she covered it.

Unfortunately for her, by the time she thought of that, the man had clearly already read it. And did not seem impressed.

“Shouldn’t you know where your own panel is? Dr. McCoy.” The man looked her up and down, like he was looking at a particularly disgusting specimen in his lab.

“If I knew that I wouldn’t be asking now would I.” She gave him the exact same stare.

If possible, his lips thinned further. “Your memory must be as short term as your fad of an invention will be.”

What. The fuck.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean.” She shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Just because the man very clearly insulted her.

“It means, Doctor.” He said with as much sarcastic inflection on the title as humanly possible. “That people like you are the reason science is at a stand still. With your ‘miracle cures’ that claim to be able to stabilize and regenerate destroyed tissue with a simple injection.”

What. The. Fuck.

“Ok. You’re very uninformed about what the Bioneur-“ The man didn’t let her finish before he began talking over her. 

“I’m informed, Dr McCoy, that your ‘invention’ is nothing more than a rip off of Dr.Dudress research into synthetic Cellurilization.” Wow right off the bat, this guy didn’t mince his words. 

“My invention. Is in no way comparable to a theory from decades ago stating that synthetic cells can be made to multiply into specialised cells. It’s completely different.”

“It’s the same, just with the word bio thrown in. You blasted frontier innovators think you can just hack and tear at other people's research. Mutilate the data to however you see fit. Make it represent whatever your little theory happens to be that day.”

Jim wanted to jump on his table and scream down at him. She channeled her inner Spock and took a deep breath instead. “It’s almost the exact opposite process. It doesn’t multiply cells, it halts activity and bypasses the damaged area to restore basic function.” She pointed at him.“Just by looking at the name of your booth I can tell that any medical science you have to offer is outdated and underdeveloped.”

“Just because I’m not getting Starfleet funding doesn’t mean my theories don't have merit. Sythnetic is the way of the future, not playing fast and loose with a hypospray full of what basically amounts to goofy juice in gel form.” 

Jim could feel her eye beginning to twitch, she fought to keep calm.

“Synth technology has been a dead end for decades. You can’t expect people to be willing to funnel money into it. Especially when others are coming up with more realistic medicines, ones with practical uses for the here and now.” She was amazed at how calm she was managing to sound. “And it’s not  _ goofy juice _ it’s a-“

He cut her off. Again. “Your hack of an invention will be the reason for increased death rates the federation over.” He spat at her. “It’s a fad that has an extremely limited use, it may be all people can currently gossip about, but once they realise it has no long term applications, you’ll be forgotten. Your invention mocked.”

Jim fought to keep her voice level. Wanting to yell at the incompetent asshole infront of her. “It’s an emergency measure. Used when there's no immediate access to other regenerative tools. We’re not saying it’s for use in everyday life. It’s for out there on the frontier.”

“Yes, I’m aware of what you claim it’s for.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re a real modern frontier innovator.”

Was that supposed to be an insult?

Jim glared at him, slamming a hand down on his table. “This  _ fad _ will forever change how deep space missions are run. This has the potential to save thousands of lives, not only for those in combat but for those that just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Space is full of danger. You can’t predict what will happen. Having this handy little device that’s light enough to slip into any medkit rather than having to rely on just so happening to have the right equipment on your person, can, will, and frankly, has saved lives.” Fuck she thinks she’s just quoting Lenora’s speech at this point. 

“It’s barbaric.”

“It’s reason for being used is barbaric. So sorry that the world isn’t pretty enough for you and your . . Delicate  _ synth _ abilities.”

“Your short temper is legendary, doctor.” The man sneered. “A pity.”

“And I’m sure your jealousy and horrible social skills would be, too. If anyone gave a damn about you.”

There was a rippled  _ ‘ooohh’ _ from the crowd Jim had only just noticed was surrounding them.

“If you think I’m jealous then you’re mistaken.” 

“Right. Sure.”

“The future of medicine is in the development of Synthetic tissue. Anything else is a waste of time and resources.”

“Bioneural stabilization and synth tissue are two completely different areas of study.” She said with all the confidence of a woman who had listened to her partner rant about this exact very niche topic for the past several months. “They’re not comparable.”

“With what you claim your invention to be? I beg to differ.” Said Dr Asshole.

“Then beg.”

“Oh lets not, I don’t think anyone here wants to see that.” A calm southern voice interrupted them. “In fact I think this dog and pony shows just about all wrapped up.”

She would recognise that voice anywhere. “Bones!”

“Everyone, this is my Fiancée Jennifer Kirk.” Len wrapped her arm around Jim’s waist. Pulling her close to her side. “Darlin’ I think you grabbed my badge this morning instead of yours?”

She plucked the badge off of Jim’s chest, making a show of checking it. “Yup. Let’s go get you yours. If you’ll excuse us.”

Without waiting for the small crowd to protest, Bones whisked her away. Moving her arm from around her waist to grab and hold her hand tightly.

“Bones, how long were you standing there?” 

No answer. Lenora moved her hand so their fingers were interlaced. She couldn’t be that mad.

“Did you hear that man? Trying to claim that your invention is a fad, for the pettiest reasons, too.”

Lenora dragged her through the convention, passed all the medical booths and to the elevator.

Ok. Maybe she was just taking her somewhere people wouldn’t hear her yelling.

“Bones. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start yelling. He was just such a damn snob and you should have heard the shit he was saying.” She began to reason.

“Actually it’s probably better you didn’t otherwise you would have definitely punched him. He seriously thought that your Bio Neural gel was inferior to synth technology. Like, hello, the two aren’t even currently comparable. Where did he even get his medical license? A cereal box? He even used terms like goofy juice. Goofy juice. I didn’t realise time travel was possible because there's no way anyone would be using that term in this day and age.

“Bet if we stuck around long enough h- he’d start trying to claim that . . . That the best way to treat any kind of injury. Where your biggest enemy was the neurochemical impulses the brain sent out when in pain. Was to fire some electric signals right back at it. Scream louder, in a way.

“Which may have been acceptable science back, y’know, in his era when they believed the body had humours. But I think you and I both know that there's a bit more to medicine then the prescription of- of- of a candle to the ear and a nose full of cocaine, right? Bones? C’mon where are we going, Bones? What about your panel? Lenor-“

Bones groaned, slaming the button to close the elevator doors before she rounded on Jim, pulling her close and-

Kissing her absolutely senseless. 

After a moment of shock Jim wrapped her arms around Len’s shoulders, sighing into the kiss and pulling her lover as close as possible. Bones had her arms wrapped around Jim’s waist again, holding her tightly as she began to trail kisses down her neck. 

“So hot”  _ Kiss _ . “Hearing you”  _ Kiss _ . “Yell at him about.”  _ Kiss _ . “My discovery.”  _ Kiss _ . “So smart.”  _ Kiss _ .

Jim whined, pulling her back into kissing her mouth. 

As the elevator reached their floor Len dragged her out on stumbling legs. Rushing them to their room. She pressed Jim against the door,diving back into the kissing as she fumbled to swipe her card at the same time, much to Jim’s delight.

They fell through as the door swung open. Hitting the floor with a thud. Jim was laughing too hard to kiss her properly, much to her annoyance. With a huff she pushed herself up, bracketing Jim’s head with her arms.

“What about your panel?”

“Started fifteen minutes ago, Darlin’.”

“Why aren’t you down there?” She tried to push up on her elbow. “You’ve been excited about this for months.”

“I got Dr. M’benga giving the big speech. You know I hate talking infront of a crowd. Especially a bunch of snobby medics who think there the best thing to ever happen to the field. Even though they couldn’t combine a single actual discovery between the lot of them.”

“M’benga took over so you didnt start yelling at everyone didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Bones agreed easily. “Didn’t plan on you being down there and already having the yelling covered for me though. Why were you at the convention, Jim? You said you’d rather do anything else.” 

Jim smiled up at her.

“I wanted to surprise you. I was gonna see how much I could flirt with you in front of your colleges before you dragged me back to the room.”

“Ah, a slutty distraction, huh.” Lenora finally sat back. Making no effort to hide the fact she was checking Jim out in her lab coat. 

“Exactly.” 

“Didn’t quite work out though did it.”

“No. No it didn’t.” Jim sighed, pushing up so she could sit up as well. “People kept approaching me thinking I was you.”

“That’s the problem when the ID’s don’t have photos.”

“It was mostly fine.” She continued. “Like this guy just wanted to congratulate you. Some had questions. But that asshole, it’s like he wanted you to be humiliated.”

“Yeah. Do you not know who he is?” Len looked genuinely surprised that Jim didn’t know.

“No, should I?” 

“That was Dr. Fiend. He’s the one whose theory I disproved with the invention of the gel. That neuro pathways can be altered temporarily without permanently changing the structure of the brain tissue.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Bones said with a laugh. Standing up and holding her hand out for Jim.

She took it happily, easily falling into her partners arms as she pulled her into another hug, their foreheads resting together.

“You really knew what you were talkin’ about.” She almost sounded surprised.

Jim frowned at her. “Of course I do, Bones.”

“I guess I just didn’t expect it.” She said softly, “Not that you’re not smart, Darlin’. It’s just that it’s not exactly the most interesting topic. Or the easiest to understand.”

“Oh. I know. But you find it interesting. And that was more than enough for me to want to know all I could. To help in any way I could.”

“Oh you’ve definitely helped.” Len nodded her head. “That asshole’s never going to be able to collect all the pieces of his broken pride.”

“Did you see his face at the end of it?” Jim laughed. “I thought he was going to explode he was so red.”

Lenora leaned back, playing with the lab coat covering Jim. “You look good in my clothes.”

“You know what I look even better in?” Jim said cheekily. “Your underwear.”

“Oh,” Lenora raised an eyebrow. Jim reached for the buttons on her top, popping them open one by one.

She slipped out of her clothing, smiling coyly at Lenora as she came closer, running her hands over the lace that still covered her. Lenora leaned in, pressing her lips to Jim’s neck and pulling her against her body, a hand running up the exposed skin of her back. 

“God you’re a sight, Darlin’” She whispered into Jim’s skin. “Now and earlier. Seeing you defend my invention.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Watching you get all worked up, telling him exactly how stupid he was being, and how limited his understanding was. How you just  _ knew _ exactly what to say. It’s no wonder people believed you were me. I don’t think I could have said it better myself.”

“In a way, you did say it yourself. I’ve been listening to you rant about this for months.”

“Hey, you know what would be great.” Len said, kissing down her girlfriends exposed skin. “If you gave me that rant again, tell me, in detail, all about what you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lenora moved back to sit on the couch. 

“Should I put the lab coat back on?”

“Yesssss.” Leonard said with a moan. Jim laughed, readjusting her bra before putting the lab coat over her shoulders.

“I’m gonna give you the speech I feel you would have said at the panel.”

“Do it.” Lenora got comfortable, grinning at her fiancée.

“The Bioneural Degeneration Stabilizer is an expandable gel that can be directly inserted into the affected area of a patient's Brain or spinal cord.” She said in a sultry voice, walking forward to put her knees on either side of Len on the couch.

“Yeah, baby, tell me more.” Bones purred, lifting her hands to support Jim by grabbing her hips. It may not have started how Jim wanted. But it sure as hell ended exactly as she had imagined.

“-Halts brain damage at the current level by helping to isolate specific electrochemical signals-” She continued as Lenora started to trail kisses up her stomach, hand reaching up undo the clasp at the front of her bra, pushing the fabric away to run her thumb over one of Jim’s nipples.

“How long do you think you can keep talking, Darlin’?” Bones questioned against her skin. “Think you could finish the speech before I make you fall apart under my fingers?”

Jim’s voice was already beginning to waver as Len began to play with her breasts, tugging on her nipples and kissing the soft skin, tongue tracing along the pattern she knew her stretch marks created. 

Her legs felt weak, she already wanted to grind down against Len’s lap. She’d been turned on ever since she left the damn room this morning, thinking of this exact moment. 

Lenora wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist, encouraging her to move off of her lap and next to her on the couch, continuing to gently move her until she was laying spread out underneath her, coat splayed open looking like something straight out of one of Lenora’s fantasies.

Jim smiled up at her. “—Stopping the neutrons in the brain from interpreting the information—”

Lenora moved back down, hand dipping down as she began to press kisses against Jim’s neck, gentle so she couldn’t accuse her of cheating as her hand began to trace along the edge of her lacy underwear.

Jim moaned mid sentence. Forgetting what she was going to say in favour of trying to spread her legs more as Len finally dipped her fingers underneath her underwear. 

Best. Medical Convention. Ever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Synth tech. Love me that funky Data baby. Just needed something that was still ‘’’’scientific’’’ sounding but the opposite to Len’s invention.
> 
> The science here is very wacky and obviously complete made up. I’m a physics major, not a medical doctor. But I did have a lot of fun writing Dr. Asshole.


End file.
